It wasn't supposed to be like this
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: Voldemort blasted Harry and Ron to the ground... Voldemort screamed " Avada Kedavra" As a green light soared out of his wand and hit both Harry and Ron straight in the chest. They saw their bodies drop. They felt their hearts break... that's when the time turner activated and sent Hermione and her away. leaving behind the dead bodies of the boys they loved. Marauders 7th year!
1. Chapter 1- The beginning of the End

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I got these idea today during work and I thought why not start this?**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to end it.

Seven years. We wasted seven years trying to bring that monster down.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to us. When everything seemed to go wrong, something would always go right for us.

Well not anymore.

We were undefeated. We gave up everything. We lost everything.

We were supposed to end this war. They were all counting on us.

We were their last hope.

Now everything's lost.

We're done.

There's no fixing this.

We're stuck.

* * *

"Give it up Potter" Ginny laughed as Harry tickled her on the ground.

"Never" Harry smirked back finding theposition they were in very compromising.

He was proped up on top of Ginny holding her hands above her head.

"Please" she begged as she kept laughing .  
"Not until you take it back" Harry said in the most serious tone he could manage.

Ginny rolled her eyes and thought boys are so immature.

"Fine, fine. Harry you're the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of snogging, no other guy compares to you" she mocked trying to keep the smile that was threatening to appear on her face away.

Harry whooped as he rolled off of her and stood up. He ruffled his hair, something he knew Ginny found so attractive.

He offered her his hand and she took it andstood up.

She tried fixing her hair she knew had to be a mess since she had been on the floor rolling around wrestling with Harry for at least twenty minutes.

Suddenly Harry pulled her up close and wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted up her chin with the other hand.

"You look messy, love" he said as he saw her faintly blush.

She tried pulling back but his arm wouldn't let her go. She cleared her throats and in a very clear voice said.

"You. Are. Such. A. Git"

He laughed and leaned in for kiss. Their lips had just touched when Ron barged in pulling along a very flustered Hermione.

"OI! Take it somewhere else" he screamed but they both knew he wasn't serious.

"Ronald Weasley give them some peace!" Hermione nagged him while taking a hold of his hand and whispering in his ear

"We can go find somewhere else" she winked at him and walked out of the room.

Ron stood there looking like a love sick puppy before snapping back giving Harry and Ginny a subtle nod and rushing out of the room to join Hermione.

"Okay I could of gone my whole life without having to witness that" Ginny muttered sitting down on the couch.

"Oh come on Gin it's not that bad, were much worse" Harry said giving her a wink as well.

Ginny snorted and leaned on Harry.

"Yea you're probably right but we don't need to tell them that"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said kissing her forehead.

They stayed there in total silence for half an hour, something neither of them minded, they were both so comfortable around each other that they didn't need words to feel connected, just each others presence.

When both of them were struggling to keep their eyes open Harry turned to Ginny took her hand and said

"Lets head to bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day"

Ginny shuddered unvolunterrily

"Okay" she whispered back, standing up and letting Harry lead her to bed.

As they were changing into something more comfortable to sleep in Harry grabbed both of Ginny's hands and looked her straight in the eyes and told her

"Listen no matter what happens tomorrow I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life. You've brought me more happiness in the past year than anyone's ever brought me my whole life. If we weren't at  
war you know I would marry you right here, right now. Ginerva Weasley, you're my world. My true soulmate. I am nothing without you. Please promise me that if something is to go wrong you will trust me and run when I tell you to" he finished saying  
attempting to keep his voice even.

Ginny was in tears, she knew this talk was coming. Tomorrow was the day. It would all be over or it would all go to hell. For the past 8 months they had all gone through hell and back gathering all the hocruxes in order to destroy Voldemort. The end was  
near and reality was hitting them all, they might not all survive.

She pushed the thoughts aside and stepped closer to Harry and pressed her lips against his. Giving him a sweet short kiss, filled with emotions, filled with all the love she had for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry you know I love you too, you're my true love. There's not me anymore there's only an Us, how do you expect me to run away and leave you behind if something is to go wrong tomorrow? How am I supposed to turn around and leave you? I couldn't live  
with myself if I was to run and you-you died!" She was in histerics by now openly sobbing on his chest.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles that eventually calmed her down.

He reached in his pocket and pulled a necklace out. She starred at him in confusion, she wasn't one to wear jewelry.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, my love I know that I can't promise you forever, but I can promise you this, until my last breathe, until my heart stops beating, I will always love you and only you with everything I've got. I will fight for you, I'll give up  
my life for you if it means you survive. I can't live without you and I can't ask you to put your life in danger because of mine. I need you to promise me that if the time comes you will save yourself"

She saw no way out of this, she knew if she didn't promise him this, he was going to do something very harsh. He would lock her and tie her up someone if it meant she would be safe, he would do anything in his power to get her to safety. There was no  
way out.

She looked him straight in the eyes and said

"I promise"

His face broke out into a huge grin and he hugged her.

They stood there in the middle of the room holding each other for what seemed like a really long time.

"Let me putthis on you" he whispered turning her around.

"Okay" she whispered back.

He settled the necklace around her neck and chained it closed.

She looked down at her neck and saw a gorgeous heart shaped necklace with the words "my one and only" engraved on it. She clicked it and it opened and showed a picture ofhim and her kissing each other at their first date in hogsmead forever ago.

She chocked up and in a barely audible whisper said

" it's beautiful"

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into bed with him.

"Anything and everything for you" he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Ginny cuddled in his arms, gave him one last kiss and said "Goodnight Harry"

He starred at her face as if he was never going to see her again and finally said

"Goodnight my Ginny, I love you never forget it"

She was nearly asleep but that didn't stop her from answering

"I love you too"

She barely heard him whispering

"Always" as she closed her eyes.

* * *

" GINNY WAKE UP THEY'RE HERE, HE'S HERE "

That's all Ginny needed to hear before she stormed out of bed and grabbed her wand. She somehow managed to put her shoes on and followed Harry as he led her to what used to be the living room.

Once they walked in they saw Ron and Hermione battleling Bellatrix with all they had, but it wasn't enough, they were evenly matched against her. Being Voldemorts right hand had its advantages.

Ginny could hear Ron screaming " I love you Hermione"

Bellatrix cackled

"Little Weasel loves him a mudblood?" She teased him as she sent a well aimed reducto at him.

But in the last second Hermione intervened

"PROTEGO" she screamed sending Bellatrix blasting backwards towards the wall, where she hit her head and knocked herself out.

Hermione rushed to Ronald arms and hugged him.

She was sobbing holding on to his shirt.  
"DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT RONALD SHE COUD HAVE HIT YOU" she screamed in rage Ron knew was from grief.

He stroke her head and said "Shhh it's okay I'm okay, we're okay" he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

Ginny looked around the room and saw the complete chaos it was in. Everything was blasted or destroyed. She realized she had probably missed the majority of the fight.

She turned to talk to Harry but he want next to her anymore. He was starring out the window with a deeply saddened but determined look on his face.

He turned around at once and called out to Ron

"It's time, he's here"

Ron and Harry made eye contact and they knew it was time to do it, now or never they both thought.

Harry rushed to Ginny's side as Ron rushed to Hermione's.

" who's here Harry" Ginny trembled knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"You know who it is Ginny" Harry answered her kissing her hands and her face.

" you promised me yesterday Ginny, you promised me you would save yourself" he talked urgently in a hurry.

Ginny felt her heart start to beat faster.  
No, she thought. Not now she couldn't let him go.

"Harry please No! I can help we can escape! Come on hurry" she anxiously said as she grabbed his hand and tried pulling him with her, but that didn't work.

Harry didn't move an inch. He had made up his mind. One look at his eyes and Ginny knew it was over.

She started crying holding on to him begging him to reconsider.

"Ginny I need you to be strong for me please, there's no time." He rushed the words out as he pulled another necklace out of his pocket.

A time turner, Ginny saw.

"Perfect put it around us let's go!" She screamed feeling hopeful.

"Ginny it can only be used on two people.  
Harry said in a voice that sounded so defeated.

"Exactly there's two of us come on Harry you said it yourself there's no time!" She yelled not understanding what the problem was.

"That's where you're wrong Ginny, there's 4 of us" he said moving a strand of hair that was on her face.

She felt her heart break, she turned to Ron and Hermione and saw that Ron had just told Hermione the same thing Harry had just told her. One look at Hermione and Ginny knew.

Harry and Ron were both planning on staying and fighting Voldemort in their last attempt to protect the girls they loved.

She made a break for her brother. She collided into him and hugged him  
" I love you, you crazy fool " she sobbed holding on to him as sobs rocked her body.

She felt him laugh " I love you too Ginny, take care of yourself andHermione please until we reach you both okay?" He begged her.

Until we reach you, that's the only words that reached her head.

Such meaningful words, but words she knew would never be fulfilled.

"I will Ron, I will I swear" she cried as she let him go.

She turned back around to face Harry and saw him embracing Hermione as well.

They were as good as brother and sister.

She walked right past Hermione and saw pure pain in her eyes. The pain she knew was reflecting in her eyes as well.

Ginny walked up to Harry and asked

"How much time do we have left?" Not wanting to hear the answer.

" the protective charms should be breaking in 3 minutes" Harry said in a hopeless tone.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Kissed him with all she had, she tried putting all the love and happiness she had ever felt with him in that kiss, and when they broke apart, panting hard Harry slipped a paper in her pocket.

"Not now later" he said as he kissed her for the last time.

*BOOM*

They all stopped whatever they were doing and faced the door.

Voldemort had broken through their force field.

" NOW GINNY GO TO HERMIONE PUT THE TOME TURNER AROUND YOUR NECK AND SPIN IT 22 TIMES." He screamed as he shoved her towards Hermione.

Ginny was shacking but did as she was told she wrapped it around the pair of them and spinned it.

" WHY ISNT IT WORKING" she yelled at Hermione panicked.

"Give it a minute" Hermione replied crying as she saw Ron and Harry putting protective spells around them.

Harry and Ginny made eye contact and she saw Harry mouth ' I love you '

And then door was blown off and Voldemort walked in.

"Foolish boy, did you really think you would defeat me?" He laughed at the panicked look on their faces.

But Harry was not frightened he was resigned.

" I don't give a damn on what you think I thought" he yelled at Voldemort and He and Ron pulled out their wands ready to send spells at Voldemort.

But Voldemort was faster.

"Expelliarmus" he screamed and Harry's and Rons wandswere blasted out of their hands.

She couldn't helped herself she screamed. And so did Hermione.

That got Voldemorts attention.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger I almost didn't see you both, what a shame for a pure blood like you to die tonight, not shame at all to you mudblood" he sneered adding the last part towards Hermione.

"YOURE NOT GOING TO HARM HER" Harry and Ron bothscreamed as they startedrunning towards Voldemort.

It was like time slowed down. The next seconds went by in slow motion for Ginny.

Voldemort picked up his wand.

Their time turner started turning.

Voldemort blasted Harry and Ron to the ground.

Hermione and her screamed and grabbed each other.

She made eye contact with Harry.

He mouthed 'Always'.

Voldemort screamed " Avada Kedavra"

A green light soared out of his wand and hit Ron and Harry at the same time.

She saw their bodies drop.

She felt her heart break.

Hermione and her tried to throw themselves towards them, but the force field Harry and Ron had set up around them pushed them back.

She saw Voldemort laugh and step towards them.

He picked up his wand once again and just before he mouthed the words that took away the love of her life.

*POP*

The time turner had finally ran its course, sending Ginny and Hermione to the last place they would ever imagine themselves going.

Leaving behind the dead bodies of the boys they loved.

* * *

 **HOLY LONG FIRST PARAGRAPH I HOPE YALL LIKE IT! Review so I will be motivated to write the next chapter as soon as I can! REVIEW PLEASE! And leave me feedback!**

 ****


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **Yayy I got a ton of views but just one review ): help a girl out!**

* * *

 _ **Location: Hogwarts property, treenext to the black lake.**_  
 _ **Year: 1976**_

* * *

"HARRY" Ginny shouted as she and Hermione were thrown to the ground in Merlin knows where.

From the minute Ginny hit the ground she couldn't move, she felt as if she lost a part of herself. Part of herself died the minute she saw the killing curse hit Harry.

He can't be dead, he can't be. He wouldn't leave me, she thought. We're supposed to live together, we're supposed to grow old together, we were supposed to die together. Both of us against everything.

There's not an us anymore. A voice echoed in her head.

She barely registered Hermione wailing heart breaking sobs on the ground. Shouting

"NO NO NO" she launched herselfGinny and cried on her shoulder.

Ginny could do nothing but hug herand attempt to ease Hermiones pain as well as trying to ease her own.

After what seemed like forever Hermiones crying subsided. She was curled in a ball sound asleep, having tired herself out from all the screaming and crying.

As Ginny laid there all her thoughts were clouded with the memory of what had happened not too long ago.

She kept seeing the look Harry had given her. A look filled with love, regret and resignation. He knew, she thought. Tears streaming down her face as she looked up into the crescent moon.

Ron, she thought andsobbed. She pictured her overprotective goof ball of a brother. She remembered all the times he had gone out of his way to protect her and even though sometimes he took it over the top, she knew he loved her.

By now she was openly sobbing, she was crying so much and so hard she had problems breathing.

When she managed tocalm down, shestood up quickly and decided that a walk, might distract her, distract her from the pain.

She barely took a couple steps before she noticeda tree, but it wasn't just anytree, it was the tree by the black lake. She quickly snapped her head to the right and caught sight of Hogwarts.

Why were they here? She wondered.

But was distracted when huge pain struck her heart as she sat next to the tree, she remembered the way Harry and her had somehow found a way to sneak off during her fifth year and sit by the tree and talk about anything and everything.

She was so entrancedby the heartbreak she was in that her mind didn'tprocess that she wasn't at the Hogwarts she knew.

The Hogwarts she knew was destroyed and overrun by the death eaters.

This Hogwarts was peaceful and lacked the troubled atmosphere she was used to enduring.

All adherent thoughts aside she settled herself down next to Hermione and willed herself to fall asleep. Deciding it was better to deal with everything the next day.

Unknown to bothGinny and Hermione, that when they were to be awakened, they would get answers to everything. 

* * *

Next morning

Three boys found themselves walking towards their favorite hangout place.

Which just happened to be the tree next to the Black Lake.

"THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER" Sirius Blackshouted, making sure he was heard.

"There's no one around padfoot, no need for you to shout!"Remus Lupin said whileshoving Sirius.

"Listen to Moony why don't you, some of us didn't get any sleep last night" James Potter grouchly said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not my fault you stayed up all night trying to get Lily to accept your apology" Sirius snapped back massaging his shoulder that had just been roughly shoved.

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS" James screamed, Sirius had hit a sore spot.

"THEN DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME" Sirius screamed back.

All three boys were so enveloped by their argument that they didn't notice the two girls laying next to the tree, stirring up. 

* * *

"Shut up"Ginny groaned while still attempting to get more sleep.

The boys stopped their arguing and looked down to where the voice they heard came from.

Utter shock was displayed on their faces as they took in the girls shriveled appearances and tear stained faces.

"Who are they?" Sirius whispered to James and Remus. Concern was written on all three of their faces.

"I-I don't know" James stuttered back finding himself wanting to wake up the girls and comfort them.

"Should we wake them up? I've ever seen them before." Remus said wrapping his brain around the concept that they had, to have had spent the night outside.

Ginny heard the whispering and turned over, feeling an empty feeling settleling down on her.

She couldn't remember, why she was so tired or why she felt so emotionally drained.

Then the memories of the previous night, hit her and they hit her hard.

She hadn't even opened her eyes, but she started sobbing.

This isn't real, this is all a bad dream, she told herself trying to repress the body shaking sobs that were threatening to start.

The boys stood there watching, not knowing how to approach the situation.

Then to their surprise James, the guy who usual ran when it came to girls and their tears, crouched down next to her and tried gently shaking her out of what he thought to be a bad dream.

"Hey it's okay" he gently whispered to her as she turned over to face him.

Her eyes were blood red, no doubt from the previous night crying, but besides that she was extremely pretty, James noticed.

Nowhere near as pretty as Lily he thought to himself, before snapping himself out of his thoughts and made direct eye contact with her.

She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be him. He was supposed to be dead, Ginny thought to herself.

But that didn't stop her from breaking out into a huge smile and lounging herself at him.

"Merlin, Harry I thought you were dead!" She sobbed into James shoulder. Happiness invaded her heart asshe hugged him tight, not paying attention to the fact that the boy she was hugging was stiff as a board.

"Did she just call James,Harry?" Sirius whispered to Remus who was looking down at the interaction between James and Ginny carefully.

"I think she's got him mistaken for someone else" Remus whispered back.

None of them noticed a certain bushy haired girl steering up next to them.

Hermione sat up and felt utterly hopeless as she also remembered that she'd lost her best friend and boyfriend.

She was starring at her kneees which she had brought up to her chest, before her brain processed the voices around her.

She snapped her head up and saw a young looking Remus and Sirius, two people she had seen die infront of her previous years before.

Being the natural gifted witch she was she put two and two together and understood what had happened, but that didn't stop her from screaming.

Remus, Sirius, James and Ginny looked up at her.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice croaked as she saw the look of pure fear on Hermiones face.

That's when Ginny realized that something was wrong. She looked down to 'Harry's' eyes, something she always did when she wanted answers.

She expected to make eye contact with emerald green eyes, but instead she made contact with hazel ones.

This wasn't Harry, she told herself as she pushed away the Harry look a like and stood up next to Hermione and grabbedher hand.

By now James had snapped out of his utter shock at the red haired girl who had just sobbed into his shoulder while murmuring "Harry" over and over again.

Ginny's eyes followed the Harry look a like as he stood up next to two boys.

She saw Remus and Sirius and nearly collapsed on the ground from shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YALL" Ginny screamed as she and Hermione started backing away pointing their wands at them.

When no reply came she continued

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YALL ARE BLOODY DEATH EATERS TRYING TO PLAY A JOKE ON US I WILL KILL YOU ALL" she shouted getting ready to attack them.

Hermione being one to always pay attention to detail noticed someone walking towards them.

She gasped as she saw that the person that was walking towards them, walking up to themwas a very much alive andyounger

Albus Dumbledor. 

* * *

**Yay to an update. I need some help from you guys! What should happen next I'm getting stumped on what to write next. Noooo... pleaseee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I'm dying in school, life is so hard.**

 **I swear omg I cannot deal with all the stress of trying to keep A's in class.**

 **Well sorry guys that I haven't been able to update in a while )):**

 ****

 **This chapter is most likely going to be a sucky one for y'all, hopefully the next one will make for it! Once again really sorry!**

 ****

 **Read, review and please enjoy!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledor walked up and gave a warm smile to James, Sirius and Remus.

Such trouble makers, he thought.

He turned his attention to the two girls that were standing with their wands pointed towards the three young men infront of them.

That's odd, he thought. He had never seen them before. And Albus Dumbledor took pride in knowing every single one of his students. He made eye contact with the bushy haired girl and she lowered her wand. He was intrigued to find her nodding at him. As if giving permission to use Legimmitacy on her.

As if reading his mind, she nodded once again, making direct eye contact with the headmaster.

Albus reached into her mind and saw everything.

Being shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe that Voldemort twenty years later, was still as strong as he currently was.

He turned his gaze onto the red haired girl that was still holding her wand up defiantly. Albus could feel her magicalaura and he knew that she was a very powerful witch.

"Ginny lower your wand" Hermione whispered attempting to keep the situation handled.

Ginny turned her head and gave Hermione a odd look before lowering her wand as well.

A million thoughts were going through Ginny's head at that moment and her face must of shown it. Because James noticed and walked towards Ginnyputtinga, what he thought was a,comforting hand on her shoulder and asked

"Its okay, Dumbledor can help you find thatHarry guyyou're looking for" he smiled at her

Ginny's eyes turned ice cold and she pushed James hand off of her and spit out "he can't find someone who's dead"

James took a step back and glanced at Sirius and Remus, who looked equally confused and surprised at Ginny. The same girl who had just spent the last couple minutes sobbing on James shoulders.

It was at this time that Dumbledor decided to intervene everything.

" , Black, Lupin. If you could please find your way back to your common room." He said with a finality in his tone.

The marauders looked like they wanted to object but let it go when they saw the stern look on theirheadmasters face.

"Alright, lets go guys" James said motioning Sirius and Remus to follow him. As he was leaving he turned and gave a small wave to Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione cautiously waved back while Ginny didn't attempt to acknowledgehim at all.

Once they were a fair distance away Dumbledor told the girls to follow him to his office.

Hermione followed his lead almost immediately but had to grab Ginny's hand in order for her to come too. 

* * *

Once in the headmasters office both Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a place they knew very well. So it was normal for them to feel comfortable.

"Lemon pop?" Dumbledor asked popping one in his mouth.

"No thank you" Hermione politelyanswered back.

All Ginny did was give a quick shake of the head.

Dumbledor sat down himself and began to speak

"I know what y'all are going through is very difficult, I saw everything through Hermiones memories. I just need to ask y'all, why were y'all sent here?"

Ginny glared at Hermione for allowing him to see her memories before turning back and answering Dumbledor.

"Listen, I will not answer anything unless I know for a fact you're really the Albus Dumbledor, I knew"

Dumbledor sighed and knew it was going to be tricky proving himself to her, so he decided to let her decided for herself.

"Ask me anything you want, and if my answers don't satisfy you, then you can go ahead and curse me" he said in a calm even tone.

Hermione looked like she wanted to nag Ginny but she stopped when Dumbledor gave her a kind smile.

Ginny racked her brain for a question that she thought only the real Albus Dumbledor would know.

She was about to give up when she thought of the perfect question. Something Harry himself had only confided in her.

She cleared her throat and boldly asked.

"Who is the one person you regret losing the most"

The question had the effect she desired because Dumbledors eyes automatically darkened and he seemed extremely conflicted on how to answer.

He finally snapped out of it and whispered back

"My sister Arianna, it was all my fault. I had an obsession with purifying the wizarding world with methods I don't condone now. And it costed me the person I loved the most, my little sister"

He looked to be so pained with answering that, that Ginny knew he had to be the real one.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure" she urgently said, ignoring the confused look Hermione was giving her.

"It's alright my dear" Dumbledor said as he himself cleared his throat.

"Now to answer my question, do any of y'all have any idea as to why, you were both sent back here?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shakes their heads.

"Professor Dumbledor, were both equally surprised, we thought we were going to be sent perhaps a couple hours before to attempt to prevent what happened from happening" Hermione said trying to work out the situation in her head.

"I don't know either but I honestly don't care. Is there anyway we could be sent back to the exact day we left, but perhaps a few hours before it happened" Ginny hopefully asked.

Dumbledor took his time thinking it through and examined the time turner Hermione had handed him. And after what felt like an eternity to both girls, he answered

"I apologized in advanced, but I am not accustomed to a time turner as advanced as this one, it would take me a couple months to find one similar to it, and even then it won't be as advanced, I fear you both may be stuck here for a ratherlong time"

It took a moment for the news to completely sink in for both Hermione and Ginny, but when it did questions came out flying out of both of them.

"What do you mean we're stuck here! You're supposed to be the best bloody wizard there ever was!, surely you can find a way to send us back!" Ginny demanded clouded by her desire to go back home, go back to Harry.

"Professor, where are we supposed to go! We don't have parents who knows us!" Hermione desperately said.

"Calm down, both of you. I guarantee you both that I will do everything in my power to figure out a way to send y'all back. But until then, im afraid you're stuck here." Dumbledor calmly said.

"Where are we supposed to stay though?" Ginny asked hopelessly.

" you can both stay here and pose as students. From what I recall you should both be in your 7th year. You Ginny for completeting the majority of your 6th year, while you Hermione didn't even start your 7th grade" Dumbledor said slowly, making sure both girls understood him, then he continued

"You will both be sent to Griffindor, your respective previous house and attempt to blend in. Ginny, you can keep your last name since your family is rather large, I'm sure no one will question you, but if they doyou have the Weasley hair to back up any suspicions you might get. And you Hermione will have to keep your last name as well, it would be too much of a hassle finding you a wizarding last name that won't get you questioned"

Both Ginny and Hermione listened to him patiently and when he was done Hermione asked a question they were both dying to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking Proffesor, what year are the marauders in?"

Dumbledor knew this was going to cause some problems down the road later on as he answered "Miss Granger, they're in their 7th year as well" 

* * *

**Slow and painfully boring! Wasn't it!**

 ****

 **Definitely not something I'm proud of, I wrote this on the ride back from Austin to New braunfels, where I live. Also written in between naps and car stops from cops that were looking for clowns in cars? It was weird. San Marcos is an odd little town.**

 **Also isn't all this clown drama kind of insane! Like come one you have to be seriously messed up in the head to have a sudden urge to dress like a clown and attack people! Ugh makes me sick!**

 **Also quick prayer to Florida, hurricane Mathew is going to be rough on y'all, but I'm sure y'all can make it through as a state afterwards. BUT PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE NEAR THE SHORES EVACUATE ASAP!**

 **well goodbye now! Until next time.**


End file.
